Two Stories one tale
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: This is Treasure Planet through two very different point of veiws, The Stead fast quit witted Captain Amelia and the Bumbling bookish Doctor Delbert Doppler. Join Kitty.M.Smith and I on this adventure as these two tell their thoughts of each detail in the movie and some left out a tale of Love ,lost, Hilarity , Pain, friendship and family We own nothing but the story
1. Meeting

~~~~~~~~~~~Delbert's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"Hey watch it buddy!" "Quit daddling!" "O-Oh I'm s-sorry!" I told the two angry Setholapods, what is like thrid earths Sloths , behind me on the loading docks of the Crecentia ferry system.  
"C'mon Doc stop makin' friends and lets get on." Said James Hawkins , my good friend Sarah's son, He and I were about to embark on a new journey to none other then the Legendary Treasure Planet. You see James had been given the map to this once-in-a-lifetime quest, by a dying spacer by the name of Billy Bones . I had been visiting my friends at their inn The admrial Benbow. When suddenly Billy's ship crashed in front as i was talking to Jame's mother Sarah about his...troubled spirit he's been having since Leland...Sarahs ex-husband , left them wiht out notice three years before with out a penny to their names and only the inn to live in. Why If I ever seen that man again I'd- Well lets not get off on that story not a real pleasent one it isn't.  
I sat next to James in my recently bought metal space suit a...interesting two headed space lady sold to me while James and I bought supplies. She...or they rather , were so presentant..I couldn't say no...I mean...it might actually come in...handy. If not I'll shove it back to the back of my already packed home and call it a day either way. It could make a lovely book case now that I think about it...it even a storage for my maps! Aye that sounds correctly added I knew this suit wouldn't be a total loss...This is my first excursion this far off from home. I'd always studied the stars but only from afar always dreaming to one day stand among them taking in their breath taking beauty up close. I sighed and rested my eyes for a moment and not any longer.  
"Doc? Doc? Doc c'mon! We gotta go!" "Huh?! Wha' O-Oh Jim." I yawned seeing we were in fact docked at Crecentia. "Go on Jim I'll be right be hind you."  
"What ever." the teen huffed and went out a head of me and I finally got my self up and walked out.  
"Jim? oh Jim? wait for me!" I called afer the teen , "Well Jim this ought to be a wonderful oppertunity for the two of us to...get to know one another...you know as they say Familiarity breeds well...contempt...But in our case-" He cut me off by laughing and saying, "Look lets just go find the ship...okay?" and wlaked off leaving me with my helmet visor the fall infront of my face. I sighed and followed after him while he spoke to , two other alien gents working on a roof top.  
"It's the suit isn't it? I should have never listened to that pushy two headed space woman." I started not rather paying attention to where I was going , "This one said it fit...that one said it was my color I didn't know what to do I get so flustered- oof." I bumped into James and looked up at what had caught his attention , the ship... the ship that would be taking us to Treasure Planet. "oh! Jim this is our ship! The RLS Legacy!" she was a beauty gold painted railings three masts majestic oak decking yes this was the ship of any spacers dreams Now to find the capt- Oh my... I perked my ears as I her d a very rude comment coming from a falutlant spacer. I ahd hired the crew my self Aye but I did not know that one was flatulent...hwo interesting , any how it appeared James was in need of my assiting so I spoke back to him to which he laughed , it was only in good humor. I saluted him and walked over to a large man in red shouting to the crw he had to be the Spacer Captain he very much sounded like one.  
"Good morning Captain Everything...ship shape?" I asked again in good humor , the man turned to me reviling he was a kindly looking Craigorian, rock-like creatures that grow very tall in height, and gave me a small smirk , "ship-shape she is sir...but...I'm not the captain ...the Captain's aloft. " He motioned to the upper saidl , to which I looked and...got quite the shock...  
Amelia's POV:

As a Felinid, I found it easy to impress others. Speed, strength, general ability to kick ** in high heels…it was all an advantage with my species.  
What wasn't an advantage, however, was admirable tolerance of idiots.  
So, I believe you can guess my first impressions of the bookish Doctor Delbert Doppler.  
Glasses, floppy ears, a huge nose, and a ridiculous suit that would make the Queen, who is a beautiful woman by anyone's standards, look like a haphazard, retarded marshmallow with bad taste.  
Nevertheless, I gave him a slight benefit of a doubt. After playing around with Arrow a bit on his exceptionally good job at keeping the hooligans this pup of a financier had scraped up under control, I introduced myself.  
"Hello, I'm Captain Amelia. Late a few run-ins with the Procyon Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars."  
I assure you, they would be quite interesting in all honesty. Though some are more intimate than I'd like to share…  
"This is my First mate, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, strong, brave and true."  
Now I wasn't bragging of myself, but of my First mate and friend Samuel, or Arrow as people more commonly called him. Only Heavens knows why, Samuel is a lovely name. Then again his brothers did often call him "sammich", so there was logic in wanting to be addressed by his surname instead of his first name…  
Anyhow, since I wasn't bragging about myself, I could brag as much as I liked, thank you very much.  
"Dr. Doppler, I presume?" I turned to the idiot looking dog, who nodded.  
"Uh, um, yes. I-"  
"Hello? Can you hear me?" I banged on his helmet, holding in laughter.  
"Hey! Stop that!" He attempted to whack my hands away.  
"If I may Doctor, this works so much better if it's…" I made the according adjustments as I spoke, "right way up and plugged in! Lovely, there you go."  
I plugged the cord into his backside-the immaturity of putting a plug up someone's arse had me giggling like a schoolgirl inside.  
"Hey! I do believe I can manage my own plugging!"  
He ripped the plug from its outlet and shook it in my face. I ignored the rudeness, reintroduced myself to annoy him, and he began to introduce himself:  
"I'm Dr. Doppler, and this lad is Jim Hawkins. The boy who found the treasure ma-"  
The imbecile! I grabbed his cheeks, stopping any impudent slip up. Damn dog.  
"Doctor, please!" I growled, glanced back at some of the pirates, waited till they moved, and turned back to him. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."  
I let go of his muzzle and walked the opposite way to my stateroom. Moving my eyes to look at him over my shoulder revealed Hawkins laughing and the Doctor looking distinctly peeved. My work was going well.  
Samuel, being the dear he is, led them to my stateroom for me. I opened the door to allow them entrance. They all stepped in. I secretly enjoyed that they got to see my stateroom. I'm rather fond of my tidiness, you know. Everything was neat, spick and span, clean as a whistle, if you wished to know three ways to say it was clean.  
I closed the door and locked it with the large lock that resembled the steering wheel of the Legacy. Ungodly thing when one is half awake trying to get a glass of water late at night.  
"Doctor," I faced him, doing my best to emphasis my point with movements, "to muse and blabber about a trea-sure map in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that boarders on imbecilic."  
He looked even more peeved. "Imbecilic, did you say? I'll have you know I-"  
"May I see the map, please?" I interrupted, not caring of his opinions or requirements. All my financiers tried to shove those in my face.  
He stopped, his finger up in the air like he was about to make a point. He looked to the Hawkins boy, who just shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. Grudgedly, the Doctor gestured for him to hand over the map. Hawkins lazily tossed it.  
"Here."  
I caught it easily and had trouble containing myself.  
"Hmm, fascinating." I murmured, turning from them, knowing my eyes were wide. The other problem with being a Felinid beside the intolerance for idiots is the inability to contain much emotion, as our eyes and ears react immediately to certain situations, especially ones that contained shiny spears that would easily substitute a yarn ball one had lost during a poker game…  
I cleared my throat and put it in my gun cabinate. Stupid banter was tossed between myself, a disrespecting Hawkins, and a still stubborn Dr. Doppler, which included me giving a rather smart remark of "zip your howling screamer" that satisfied myself greatly.  
I finally sat myself at my desk. "Let me make this as…monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're-how did I describe them Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."  
Arrow furrowed his brow. "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots", ma'am."  
"There you go, poetry." I smirked at the Doctor. He glared. "Now see here-!"  
"Doctor," I stopped him once more," I'd love to chat. Tea, cake, the whole shebang. But I've got a ship to launch, and you've got an outfit to buff up." I ran my fingers up said suit to his neck and tapped his nose. He was oblivious to this sort of advancement and just huffed. I straightened myself up. "Mr. Arrow, please excourt these two neophytes to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working with our cook, Mr. Silver." I glanced the lad's way while saying this. He was jeered from his obviously dull thoughts while messing with one of my navigational instruments-OF WHICH COST A LARGE SUM OF MONEY-excuse my outburst- with a look of shock. "What?! The cook?!"

A/n HELLO you lot! This is a story writen by me (TMNTDisneyfan2013) and Kitty (CaptainAmeliaGirl) she's Amelia's pov and I'm Delbert I know this has been done before some what but I've been wanting to do this forever since that story didn't get completed :( but I'll ceedit that idea to that and post their name any how R&R m'dears.


	2. Setting sail

**Delbert's POV***

To say I was angry was an understatement! I was furious! I had never been so, so degraded in all my life! Who did she think she was? _I_ was paying for this expidition I demended a little respect, once to the Galley I wented my anger , "That woman, that_ feline_! who does she think is working for whom?!"

"It's _my _map shes got me buffing tables-"

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain!" Mister Arrow stated grabbing both our shoulders and repemanding us , "There's no finer officer in this ,or any galaxy." Isighed feeling very much like a child , then Mister Arrow introduced us to the cook , Mister Silver , a cyborge fellow, with an...odd sense of humor. He handed us both lovely boweled of bozebeast stew.

"Delightfully tangy...yet...robust." I congradulated till...I seen my soup staring back art me...I let out a yelp and Silver laughed tossing the eye ball into his mouth going on about his family or other... placed my bowle on the counter and stood back...closer to the silent first officer whom I am pretty certain was amused by my luck...

That made me think of my late wife Greta she and I were only married a short while before she died of an unknown reason, we never had any children in those six m0onths we were married three were spent trying t save her...It had been ten years now...

"We're about to get underway...woudl you like to observe the launch doctor?" Mister ARrow broke me from my thoughts making a little to excited about the launch I dare admit.

"Would I? Does an intergerlactic nucleous have super luminal jets?!" Mister Arrow only stood up straight and James and the Silver fellow grew silent as well.

I sighed defeatedly , "I'll...follow you.." I march one up the staires and waited for the First officer to arise as well.

"Give her time." He murmured.

"P-Pardon sir?" Blast my damed stuttering again.

"Our Captain she comes off as ...harsh but she truely is an understanding woman. " his gravely voice quivered slightly memories were there...

I didn't get another chance before we reached the bridge where the woman in question sttod ,with her arms back, tri-horned hat neatly on her head nothing was out of place or shine...she was quite captivating I daresay.

"May the great one light us a lantern on our way." She turned to me and smiled slightly , "The Great one works in mysterious ways."

To the I ran to the side of the deck to look around...

***AMELIA'S POV***

I watched from the upper deck. Watched the crew, watched the sky, watched the people passing by on the still visible port below us. But, honestly, I mostly watched the dear Doctor.

It wasn't only the fact I didn't want the clumsy idiot breaking anything, but it was also the fact I admitibly found him adorable-even though he was an idiot. Contraire to popular believe, our species got along fine-which means he…was perfectly available, correct? I think that's how it goes…for the love of God I need to get out more.

"Well, my friend, are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" I turned my head to Samuel, who nodded. "My pleasure Captain." He turned to the speaking tube by the main mast, shouting "take her away!" into it. The anchor was recoiled and we began to rise. The sails caught the sunlight, shimmering. I heard every creak and groan of the Legacy as it rose, gaining more and more power. The thrusters readied. Gravity left us, causing everyone to float. I loved the feeling, but it was not to be prolonged.

"Mr. Snuff, engage artifical gravity." I commanded.

The slug like alien to whom I spoke saluted, farting out of his many tubes, and then pulled the switch. Myself and most the crew-including Hawkins- landed perfectly. Doppler on the other hand face planted the floor. Poor pup. I perked my ears as the thrusters built up on power.

"Brace yourself, Doctor."

I warned, knowing he wouldn't take my advice. In fact he repeated me quite snarkily. It was this remark that made me thoroughly uncaring of his condition after being tossed into the back of the deck, though he recovered quickly. After we shot off I scarcely took a step before we were surrounded by a pod of space orcas-also known as water wearers by spacers. They were known to store water in specific humps on their backs, which could be used in the event of stalling wreckage. The Doctor unwisely stood out on one of the bridges.

"Upon my word! Orcatus Galactacus!" He exclaimed. He pressed a button on his suit, out popping a camera. "Smile!"

"Doctor I'd stand clear if I were y-"

I didn't finish my warning in time, he was already sprayed by the green goop used by space orcas to blind predators. I allowed myself a small laugh. My moment was ruined by none other than our cook, John Silver. "Tis' a grand morning for sailing, Cap'm!"

I lowered my ears and turned to the digusting excuse for a sailor.

"And look at you, as trim n' as bonny as a sloop with new sails an a fresh coat o' paint!" He continued, sweeping into and low bow and giving me what was obviously meant to be a flattering grin. How pathetic.

"You can save such flim flammery for your spaceport floozies Silver." I snapped. He frowned. That little blob he insists on keeping with him-Morph or some utterly moronic name like that- turned into me and did a hip dance I do not wish to associate with myself…outside of a bar. What? A woman is allowed to tease.

"I speak nothing but me 'art Captain at all times." He tried to convince me. Ha. It took all I had not to go down and claw his face-which was very unprofessional. I resorted to letting my eyes wander, quickly finding Hawkins in the shrouds doing no such productive work as I requested upon my ship, he was just watching the damn space whales. "Oh, um, isn't that your cabin boy aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" I gestured with my head to Hawkins. Silver seemed embarrassed and downhearted further.

"Uh, momentary aberation Captain. Soon to be addressed!" He assured. He put on a stern face and turned to Hawkins. "Jimbo!"

The boy looked over, smiling.

Silver smirked. I saw him take a mop and bucket from seemingly no where and hold them behind his back.

"I've got two new friends I'd like ya' Ta meet."

Hawkins looked around eagerly. I honestly found this to be somewhat cruel, so I turned my head and walked down the stairs and into my stateroom. I knew Samuel would keep watch. I massaged my temple. Migraine. Blasted bloody migraines were something that stopped me dead in patrol at times-something I consider fatal to my reputation. What kind of captain leaves the middle of their shift and sits in their stateroom for twenty minutes? Thankfully Samuel is a dear and always has some brilliant excuse about it being confidential information

I must tend too or something of the like. I swear, I'd be nothing without that big ol' brute. I was able to subside this little disturbance with unusual ease with the aid of a cup of earl gray tea. I got up from my chair, replaced my jacket of which I'd taken off to calm myself, and went out. I stopped at the top step to my stateroom, looking at the scene of Hawkins being shoved against one of the masts by the Mantavor-they're rather alike to arachnids- Scroop. He held his claw threateningly to the boy's throat. I normally would have stepped in to stop brawling-of which I do not allow on my ship- but I saw Silver walking over with a purp in his hand. I was going to wait before acting as I had a feeling he was going to stop it, which he did by twisting Scroop's arm behind him. He dropped Hawkins to the ground.

The boy seemed unharmed, thankfully. Didn't need any charges against me because of one idiot spacer who couldn't keep their temper in check around an elementary teenager. Samuel walked down from the upper deck just then, the Doctor following him Samuel went right towards the crew, who lined up smartly, yelling "what's all this then?!" in his usual baritone. The Doctor stopped a good distance away and gave me a glare over the shoulder. I ignored this and let Samuel have his words with the crew, of which should be taken seriously, and retreated to my stateroom, brewing myself another cup of tea and sitting down to do paperwork.

A/n thank you to all who's commented and faved I hope you lot keep on , we own nothing but the story and the parts we add everythign else belongs to Disney . Remember I write Delbert's POV as CaptainAmeliaGirl writes Amelia's. Read and review you lot ^^

~Britt


	3. Family matters?

I cannot believe her! She just stood there while James was being attacked by that matavor! How dare she! She stood there why kind of captain would do that?! I huffed and stormed into my room slamming the door. Hoping she heard me. I hadn't been this upset in a while and I wasn't entirely sure why..

I sighed and knead the bridge of my nose and sat down at my desk..I couldn't shake the static captain from my mind...she was so...different than what i was used to from a woman , witty , sarcastic, outspoken and admittedly quite brilliant beyond her years. Not saying that females are inferior heavens no, only see seems...beyond brilliant . Anyhow enough musing on that subject , I busied myself for quite some time looking at my star charts and books i didn't realize how late in the evening it had gotten until I heard a knock rasp from my door and opened it to see Mister Arrow standing there.

"The captain would like to invite you to join her and myself for dinner Doctor."

"V-Very well sir I'll be right there..." He nodded solemnly and turned on his heels and left... I get the slightest feeling he doesn't like me too well...or perhaps that is just his way . Anyhow I got dressed in my overcoat and re donned my shoes looking over my self once more to make sure I was presentable before walking out to the stateroom doors and knocking.

"Come in." Came a light airy voice I knew had to only be...the captain ? Her mood lighted quickly I murmured a bit to myself as I opened the door. There she stood at her desk , papers neatly placed over in the corner of the room she didn't have on her uniform only her white turtleneck and tan pants with her...personally too tall boots. But...oddly in this way she was beautiful-wait did I just think that?

"Ah good evening Doctor." she said with that still airy voice. "...Good evening Captain..." I said sitting in the place where she pointed.

"How as the expedition been for you thus far? " she asked pouring herself a cup of tea then offering me some to which I thankfully took.

"Very well Captain...Very well indeed." "Splendid!"

Did she really ask me here for small talk ? "Tell us some about your self doctor? "

"Um hmm well As you know I am an Astrophysic on Montressor. I am the youngest of ten siblings , yes ten , and...I...live alone..." the last part still felt hollow for me even though my wife had been passed for five years now.

"Doctor? " the captain broke me from my thoughts.

"ER I uh...s-sorry captain...w-what about your family?"

She looked hesitant and deeply in thought then she stood up and walked out on the deck in a huff.

"W-was it something I said?"

"You could say that doctor..." Mister Arrow stood up shutting the door.

"What did I-" "Captain Amelia doesn't like Talking about her family...they're rather complicated , the only one she has is her sister , but you didn't hear that from me." He mumbled.

I sighed and just looked to the door.

Amelia's POV *****

Bloody Canid. Damn him. He doesn't know a thing but damn him-all of them! Damn them to hell!

I maintained my composure, surprising myself, and climbed the rigging to the crows nest. Onus was looking in all directions with his six eyes while lazily eating a purp.

"Out." I commanded.

He looked over. "But Capteen my sh-"

"Out you bellicose idiot!" I shouted. He jumped and immediately hopped out and made his way down to the deck. I paced to keep myself from screeching into the heavens, resorting myself to growling and scratching at the mast. I lowered to the ground and beat the floor of the crows nest, watching the stars above. They were all I had left of them…my family…all but…

I shoved the thoughts from my head and stood. Taking out my pocket watch, I noticed it to be a good half hour since I'd come up there.

With a sigh I exited the crows nest, jumping down using the cross arms and ropes so I could land gracefully. Once on the ground, I went back inside my office. The Doctor was gone but Samuel remained, playing a game of solitaire on my desk.

"Hello Samuel, how long ago did the Doctor retreat to his room?" I questioned, removing my boots. I didn't have night shift this time, thankfully.

"About twenty minutes ago, Amelia. He also said he apologizes profusely for offending you in any way."

"Did you…say anything to him?" I swallowed at the very thought. Samuel shook his head and I thanked God for it. He was a man of his word and was surely never too speak of my past unless nesscary-I still had to ask, though. He did after all rat me out for a prank I pulled at the Interstellar Academy. I went to my room, which had an entrance hidden off to the side, and dressed down to a nightgown. I came back out and brewed some tea, giving a cup to Samuel. "You don't have watch either tonight. Are you staying up?" I sipped my tea.

He nodded, not looking from the queen in his hand. "Aye. Not tired, and thank you for the tea." He looked up at me. "Though you do need your rest more than I."

I smiled. He was always so thoughtful. I gave him a half hug, wished him a good sleep and went into my room. I secured my oil lamp in a holder built into the ceiling and put it on a low light. It may seem ridiculous, but I'm quite afraid of the dark. It doesn't cripple me in any sort of way-why, I certaintly don't need a nightlight, but I'd rather be able to know what I'm looking at during those long, restless nights all people have instead of guessing with the faint hope it doesn't eat me…

Oh you all shut up there are no windows in my cabin.

I brushed out my hair, set out my uniform on my desk, and lay down in bed. I fretted over whether or not to apologize to the Doctor for my hasty exit, but decided against it. I was the captain, I wasn't supposed to be partial to absolute politeness. It was sometimes encouraged for us to be more cold than most would think proper, actually.

Finally, I drifted off to sleep.

The next day was average at first. I awoke, dressed, drank the lattoid Hawkins brought to my stateroom each morning (never has he been late, may I add). I went out and surveyed the goings-on. The crew was orderly, Samuel was chattering with a few and keeping a sharp eye out, ever the observant socialite. I kept my post on the above deck, checking now and then with Mister Turnbuckle, the multi armed helmsman. Quite the character-he had an unusual fondness for dried pickles and I'll never quite know why.

Then Samuel came up and reported that our supplies were running dreadfully low.

"Little fuel, water is becoming scarce, and all we have left is some spices, a dozen or so purps, and hardtack." Samuel said, sighing. "The men are getting hungry and…irritable."

I pursed my lips and turned to Turnbuckle-tee hee. Oh I'm so childish sometimes.

"Mister Turnbuckle, where is the nearest planet?"

He glanced at some of the navigational devices around the above deck. "Er, about a two hours, going off course, ma'am."

I sighed. "I guess that'll do. Redirect course in direction of this planet so we may restock our supplies. Aim for the quickest path-if needed, ask that bumbling star watcher for advice."

Turnbuckle just nodded and programmed the devices around him before turning the wheel and directing us where I told him too. I soon found that, having taken the Doctor's advice, we arrived at the planet a half hour sooner than what Mister Turnbuckle had expected. I simply thanked the Doctor for his assistance and moved on, heading down the gangplank and too one of the dock tendees. The young man, wearing dirty overalls and a patched cap around his curled horns, saluted me. "Good afternoon. Name and rank, ma'am?" He asked, taking out a clipboard.

"Amelia Smollett, Captain. And the ship is the RLS Legacy."

He nodded and wrote this down. "Buisness?"

"Ship terribly low on supplies. I want to stalk up on drinking water, purps, proper foodstuffs-here let me just write you a list…"

I took from the inside pocket of my uniform a pencil I kept handy and borrowed a scrap of paper from the lad, writing down all I knew we needed and making sure it was a number that would make us overstocked-one can never be too cautious- before handing it back to him. He read it over carefully, several times, nodded, left, then returned once more.

"That'll add up too twenty thousand pounds, ma'am." He informed. I was at a lack for breath for a moment. Twenty thousand pounds was sometimes all I got for a month long voyage, let alone supplies! I glared at the lad-he obviously had to have been mad!

"Have you hit your head? Twenty thousand bloody pounds is not the worth of what I've ordered!"

He shrugged. "It is too the master of the Stores ma'am."

"Well let me see this master of your stores then!" I demanded.

"Um, no can do ma'am. He doesn't speak with much of anyone…"

"Well have you a pot of glue as to why he'd charge such an outrageous amount?!"

He raised an eyebrow at my cockney slang. "I, uh, well the economy is in real dirt right now ma'am, on this planet…he's just trying to make a profit before taxes are due next month."

I growled. "Oh bloody hell you can't just-"

"Oi, Scotty I'll take the tab."

I stopped and stared as a Felinid woman, well built, fed, with blue eyes and a curly mess of short cropped hair with red tips that jumped up in an odd heart monitor pattern stepped forward, dressed in naval uniform. She took from her pocket a wallet, drew a wad of cash from it and handed it to the young man she called Scotty.

I guess I should inform that this woman is in fact my elder sister, Lorraine.

Scotty nodded and shoved the money into his pocket without question.

"Yes Admiral Lorraine!" He said. He then bowed and she nodded. Scotty left after that.

"Lorraine? What the-I thought you were stationed on Grassal?!" I gave her my full attention. Lorraine was an admiral who was moving frequently, bringing her twins Catan and Phoenix along. Though they didn't have normal lives like other children (or names, thanks to Lorraine being whatever the hell Lorraine is) they were social butterflies.

"I was. Then I deci'd twas time for a change." She smiled. "What're you doin' 'ere sis?"

I hesitated before leading her away to a secluded corner, explaining in detail of our voyage to Treasure Planet. By the end of my explanation Lorraine's eyes were the size of yarn balls-don't you dare comment.

"I'm coming wit' you!" She exclaimed immediately.

"Lorraine I-"

"There's nout a choice in this one Amelia! I'm coming with you!"

"Lorraine what of Catan and Phoenix?!"

"Why they'll come as well." She said immediately, adjusting the cuffs of her jacket.

"What-hell no Lori it is far too dangero-"

Lorraine near glared at me and memories of my hair ribbons being ripped out of my hair and all my under things ending up on the flag pole at the Academy because she didn't get her way flashed through my mind.

"Alright, alright." I sighed and she smirked. "Go get Catan and Phoenix, I'll wait by the gangplank


	4. Brandy and a kiss

After we had docked I stayed on ship and basically caught a quick nap. Once I got up I realized we'd already set off. I yawned and stretched and donned my shoes and glasses and walked out , only to nearly be run down but...a child?! "Oh Sorry mister!" the lad pipped up at me. "It's...fine son...what is your...er...name?" "Catan Smollet!" He grinned at me and ran off. Cute lad but, where in montressor did he come from ? Wait...Smollet-Amelia! She has children?! No wait Mister Arrow mentioned a sister. As if to answer me I heard a new accented voice from the rigging and low and behold , there was another felinoid with bright orange hair and seemingly the same fur color as the Captain , must be her sister. She jumped down the rigging and started barking orders at the crew , which might I add they followed lovely. "good nap doctor?" I heard the captain's voice behind me. "A-Aye captain quiet so." I said to her giving her a sheepish smile. "Good , ADMIRAL!" she shouted and the figure came down to where we were. Aye cap'n?" "This here is Doctor Delbert Doppler, he is the one responsible for making this voyage happen."

"N-Now captain I wouldn't say-" "Don't disregard my words Doctor." Captain Amelia said to me with a slight smirk. Lorraine also had a slight smirk on her lips and I began to wonder if I had missed something. "Pleasure T'is all mine Doctor." She said in a thicker accent then the captain. "Likewise Admiral." I said nodding once which made her smirk grow. "W-Well I'll be seeing you later Captain.." "Very well Doctor." I retreated to my room once more and dug into my bag bringing out my old wedding band and sighed, Thinking once more on her tragic death even after all this time it still hurt...

After that I walked out into the night air looking at the stars through my eyeglass , a gentle breeze was blowing and it was just rather blissful ."Beautiful stars aren't they..." I jumped and looked behind me towards the captain and her first mate. "We were wondering if you'd like to knock back a few glasses of rum with us doctor."

"Is that...professional Captain?" "It's lite mostly juice not much alchohol doctor.""...Very well then aye I'll join you." I followed her and Mister Arrow back to her state room where I was directed to sit at the suwade backed chair. The Captain then went over to her cabinet of which she locked James's map within and brought out a glass bottle and three rose glasses. She poured them and handed them to mister Arrow and myself. "thank you.." I murmured sipping the concoction feeling the slight burn go down my throat. It had been a while since I'd self that sensation , I'll admit, I'm not much of a drinker only on social occasions. "So, Doctor, enjoying the voyage thus far?" The Captain asked me taking a sophisticated sip of her own. "Aye, T-Thus far-" "Do you always stutter?" She interrupted. "A-Aye I do..." I lowered my eyes. "Oh don't be ashamed." She said putting down her glass heavily.

"Well , Captain, It isn't exactly something to be p-proud of." "Well perhaps not but we all have our faults."Mister Arrow stated simply. "Well put Sam ,like your inability to recall your own wedding anniversary." Mister Arrow sighed slightly, Must you bring that up Amelia..."I'm sorry Samuel I just find it amusing when Maddie gets on your about it, every year."

"Maddie?" I intervened. "Madeline is my wife of twenty years." He chuckled. "Twenty years?" I perked my ears. He didn't seem that old.."Aye I'm-" "Twenty-five years Sam." Arrow chuckled, "I was waiting on you to comment." "Do you have children?" I asked. "Oh, aye I have Alexia and her brother,whom is out eldest, , and I took in my nephew Onyx, he is sixteen" "Have a thing for the name Alex?" I joked. "My wife does apparently, no, no we have Alex's on either side of the family so she thought it was important we name them after each." "Ah...Grandchildren?" "One , Alexander's got a little girl named, Eliza." "I see." I chuckled. "how about your self doctor? " "Well you asked some about me already captain-" "You tell us something about and we'll share about ourselves." She said smiling. "Well as I said, I'm a astrophysic and...well it's just me I haven't much family on Montressor...or at all really." She looked at me quizzingly, "You mean to tell me a man like you isn't married?" By like me I believe she meant due tot I was five years her elder i was forty and I believe from the files I read she was thirty-five... "W-well...I was but she passed away soon after..as I told you" She blinked at me, "O-oh right...I'm...dreadfully sorry..""As am I.." Arrow added in I only shrugged it off, " It's been five years"

"Alright you ask me a question Doctor." Amelia said to me-did I just call her Amelia? oops, I mean the Captain said to me. "Well hmm...A-Are you married Captain?" She sat up in her seat and looked at me. "I...was engaged five years ago...He never showed up to the altar.." I looked at her, who would stand up such a beautiful woman ? "He was a rat from the get-go I moved on." she said simply. "What inspired you to be a captain?"

"Thrill of adventure I presume, now doctor what of your parents?" "Father is passed away and mother lives on Candathia." We kept talking back and forth sipping our bourbon. "My lord Doctor it's gotten late.." she murmured it was then I seen mister Arrow had left. "My word it is.." I said seeing it was nearly three AM."Well I suppose we'd best say good night." She murmured looking at me and I looked at her, we leaned in and next thing I knew we...kissed, I blinked as she did. "Captain I..." Doctor...um.." I quickly bid her goodnight and left my head was swimming all the way back to my room.

* * *

Captain Amelia's POV:

Well that was entertaining. My thoughts were filled with the canine man I'd just kissed and, admittedly, the most prominent thing was he tasted like coffee. Lots of coffee. I love coffee…

"So, he a good kissah?"

I jumped and turned around, meeting the eyes of Lorraine. "Good God woman, how long have you been here?!" I socked her in the gut, to which she just chuckled. Damn iron abs… "The entire time. Hid 'hind Arrow n' then under tha' lil' space in yer desk. You aund Delburt were rather taa' chatty taa' notice this ol' girl." I growled. "You're still as much of an intrusive bitch as when we were kids!"

Lorraine grinned. "N' ya still love meh like ya love the stars Mele."

I huffed and put the rum and glasses away. "So, is he'a gud kissah?" I paused. I began to walk to the entrance of my personal quarters while removing my uniform jacket. "Yes." I said quietly before running into the room and locking the door behind me. I knew what she was getting too and it was not true. I did not like the Doctor and I never would! Not with those…beautiful brown eyes and…curly hair and-damn it all. He's handsome-but that DOES NOT MEAN I LIKE HIM. DO YOU HEAR ME? DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM. Do not! Nonononononononono, never in a million years! I found myself muttering that under my breath as I undressed. I searched in my drawers for a nightdress and found a mouse. Well, I didn't go to bed hungry at least. I licked my fingers and laid down in bed, forcing myself to sleep, pushing aside all thoughts of Delbert-THE DOCTOR, DOCTOR I MUST KEEP THE FORMALITIES IN CHECK- and…my previous beau until I was more than likely snoring.

A few days later I woke earlier than usual. I regretted it. My feet felt heavier than my eyelids, my entire body was under an invisible weight that said go back to sleep you moron, but when I attempted this, I was wide awake. My body hated me.

I forced myself to sit up and get out of bed, took a shower, and dressed. Due to the lack of a lattoid that I had woken too early for I took a shot of strong brandy. I coughed horribly afterward. Ah the thrills of waking early. I don't know how it happened, but Mister Hawkins was soon knocking at my door.

"Come in." I called still drowsy.

Hawkins walked in, eyes widening and face turning rather red. I raised an eyebrow and in that moment realized I had yet to put a shirt on over my chemise.

"Well this is awkward." He said.

"Quite. At least I'm not an old woman." I smirked as he rather hesitantly came up and set my lattoid on my desk.

"Right…how old are you?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Why Mister Hawkins, haven't you the knowledge one of the worst things you can do is ask a woman her age?" I grinned slightly as he blinked.

"Wait it's a bad thing to ask a woman her age?" He looked sheepish now.

"Oh quite. Never ask them their age or weight. Especilly weight. You'll get killed over that."

Jim nodded. "Explains my mom." He then left without another word, leaving me to muse. I decided to put a shirt on to avoid any other awkward occerances and had just finished my lattoid and some paperwork when Samuel entered the room.

"Ready for work, Amelia?" He adjusted his cuffs.

"Nope." I leaned back my chair and put my feet upon my desk

"Oh really?" Samuel smirked.

"Yes quite." I swirled the remains of my lattoid in the mug they came in and drank it down. "I have absolutely no energy to speak of and even less tolerance for stupidity than usual."

"So the crew is doomed if you step foot out of this stateroom?"

I nodded. "Precisely."

"Brilliant." He chuckled. "So you expect me to do all the work today, hm? Young woman such as yourself so lazy she's going to force the old man to break his back doing what you're supposed to?"

"Oh Samuel such a drama king." I rolled my eyes, grinning. "You have Lorraine. Besides, I plan on doing the metric ton of paperwork I have overflowing my files."

"Hmm. That is work. Do that and show me where you hide your brandy and you can stay here all day." Samuel smirked as I stood.

"Alright then. The brandy is in the-AAAH!" The Legacy violently tilted to the side and I was thrown into the wall. Samuel managed to keep his balance and pulled me to my feet.

* * *

a/n R&R and all the jazz remember this is writen by me and Kitty. formerly CaptainAmeliaGirl :D


	5. A star gone Super nova

I was standing along the front of the quarter deck looking out at the stars the formations beautiful sight it was the vibrant blues and shimmering diamond like stars but...something didn't feel right the air was thick all of a sudden...Perhaps an oncoming storm I mumbled to myself. "Lovely night eh Doctor?" I jumped and looked over and seen Mister Arrow. "Oh, Aye sir." "The stars united my wife and I." "Oh Really?" "Aye, she lived in a small town I was stationed outside of." I smiled slightly it amazed me how a couple could stay together with his occupation. "My wife she's a sight...sweetest woman in the galaxy but always in such a fuss." He chuckled then.

"What does she think of this empidenture?" "Ah, well, she finds it a bit of tomfoolery but Doctor as long as I have her...I don't care if it is real or not.." I smiled and then he bid me adieu walked into the captain's quarters. I, in his wake, went back to staring at the stars I then noticed the warmness of the air the space temperature had certainly rose. "Docta." I jumped as I heard the admirals voice behind me. "Yes ma'am?" "Take care a 'er?" "P-Pardon." "My sister." "Ma'am why would I have to take care of her?" "Because she-" what she was going to say got cut off by the ship tilted to one ship by a sudden. I grabbed Lorraine before she fell overboard and grabbed my looking glass. "Oh my Goodness t-the start Pronulsid, it's gone...SUPERNOVA!"

I heard the captain yelling orders to the crew as she dashed behind me up to the bridge as I seen her sister grabbing her children and putting them in the stateroom I then heard the glass shatter in that very room. I bit my lip and ran up to the monitors and began shouting coordinates and suchs to Amelia-er The captain. I heard Mister Arrow shouting something about life lines and tieing down the sails. After what seemed like a lifetime I noticed it seemed to be getting a bit darker and looked to see a rather large piece of star heading right for us!

The crew was running around practically for their lives with nowhere to go, I started saying my prayers under my breath that it wouldn't hit us. It slowed the rolled backwards.

"That's not what I meant.." I mumbled under my breath and ran over beside Amelia-er the Captain-or ...whatever. "It's devolving into...BLACK HOLE!" Amelia ran over to the wheel as i ran back to the controls,the wind blowing even harder. " blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" "No, Captain. They're not erratic at all. They'll be one more is 48 seconds followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

Whatever I said she must've liked because she said "Brilliant Doctor! We'll ride that last megilla out of here!" then she shouted orders to mister Arrow and Jim telling him to check on the life lines. One strong wind blew and I looked up to see Arrow helping Lorraine up before another stronger wind blew me and Amelia off our feet. I stood back up in time to see our last one was approaching. "Captain! the last wave! here it comes!" Then the entire Legacy was engulfed into darkness, the air was thick and I could hardly breathed , if this was my end this was one hell of one. Suddenly the wind blew the last magilla had hit!

The Legacy was sent rocketing back into clear space in the process though I am afraid I ended up losing my footing and was sent into a coil of rope. The crew was cheering Amelia I stood up untangling my self. "C-Captain that was that was the most-"" oh tish tosh Actually, Doctor...your astronomical advice was most helpful." "Well, uh, uh-thank you very much! Well, l have a lot of help to offer anatomical-anatomically-as-astronomically." I did not just say Anatomically to her ...Oh my God...I slapped my forehead in disgust in my damned stutter. I heard Amelia called for mister Arrow...but oddly enough the man didn't come or even reply... 'Good Lord I hope he isn't hurt...' then the matavor Scroop came up with...mister Arrow's hat in his pincers. "I'm...afraid Mister Arrow has been lost." I felt my heart drop as I thought of everything Arrow had told me before the storm...

Amelia said a few words for him of the great man he was I only bent my head to pray...As she brushed past me I placed my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and I heard her say "What am I to tell Maddie." as she ran into her stateroom.

I sighed and started to my room when I seen the two young children of the admiral running to their mother, she was cut and bruised I walked over there to offer my help. "I'm fine docta simple rope burns..." she looked up to her sister's stateroom as did I...I really wish there was something I could do...I knew what she was going through...if only I could tell her...

* * *

I would not cry.

That's the last thing I wanted to do.

I paced my stateroom, my stomach turning itself into a sickly knot that I had to keep down with all my might to avoid throwing up. I needed something-I needed relief. A distraction. I didn't want to realize he was gone, I refused to. What was I to tell his wife, his children? The bond he held with them was strong as steel...

I began getting panicky, desperate. The knot was working its way up my esophagus and causing me to gag. I shakily unlocked my gun cabinet and pushed aside the box holding the map to Treasure Planet. I pushed down a slight indentation in the base under it, a door opening that contained a good amount of alcohol. I grabbed a bottle of strong whisky, ripped the cork off with my nails, and took a big swig. I breathed in relief as the burn traveled down, through my stomach and causing chills throughout the rest of my body. The knot disappeared as I wiped stray whisky from my mouth. Steadier, I went to my desk, took another swig, and then removed my jacket. I didn't bother with the crew, nor did I lock my door. I didn't care much of anything at that moment, I just wanted to forget, abandon... If my throat hadn't stung I'd had fooled myself into thinking it was all a dream, that I'd wake up and joke about it with Samuel over coffee.

But no, we'd never have coffee again.

I soon forgot what time was, if it existed, what it meant. I was drowned, drowned in whisky and rum and sherry and any other alcohol I could find in my stateroom, my room, I even entered Samuel's, though he had none. I was on my fifth bottle when I heard a knock, dull and echoing, from the door. I thought how much I needed to stop drinking at that moment, managing to slur out a, "come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal two Delbert's. I really needed to stop drinking.

"C-Captain?"

"'ello Doctor." I muttered, finishing off the bottle of brandy I had and tossing it to the side with theo others. His eyes widened. "Why, why captain you're going to kill yourself!"

"Good then!" I yelled, jumping up and feeling the room turn to the side, stumbling to the right till I fell on my ass. "Let me die!"

Delbert seemed to have none of that. He came over and lifted me from the floor, putting a supporting hand on my hip and shoulder. "No, no. You needn't join i-"

"It's my fault!" I wailed. "If I 'adn't had idiot Hawkins tie those lifelines, hic, if I'd done it my d-damn self he'd be alive! I-I should be the one out there, swurling in the ab-abyss!" I began hiccuping and choking on my own words, tears escaping my eyes in my drunken fury with myself. I escaped Delbert's grasp and stumbled to the corner of the room, grabbing a bottle and attempting to hit myself over the head with it. I knew I wasn't in my right mind. Delbert ran over and took it from me, picking me up in his arms bridal style and walking my sorry drunken ass to my room, myself screaming all the while. I glimpsed Lorraine standing in the doorway of the stateroom, looking almost scared.

Delbert set me on my bed and, as I got up and began thrashing at him, degrading him and cursing him, he simply held a hand out and kept me away as he locked the door.

"Now, now, Captain you need rest." He said calmly.

"Rest? I don't need any damned rest 'less it be permanent and painful!" I growled, punching his chest. He stood there and let me, wincing and now and again trying to block, but otherwise just letting me have my way. Eventually I moved from him to the wall, screeching and hating everything, including the wall. Damned wall. For whatever reason I just broke down after that, falling to my knees and crying, limply residing to the floor and curling in a ball. "I'm s-sorry S-Sam! S-Sam I'm s-so s-s-sorry! I-I'm sorry..." I wept into my knees that I hugged to my chest. Off to the side, Delbert stood calmly before, when I was all but a shaking ball of grief, picking me up and setting me on my bed.

"Captain, you need sleep." He said. I sniffled and looked at him. "I don' wanna wake up." My voice was kitten like, embarrassing to say the least.

That's when he looked me in the eye and said the words that kept me alive: "Samuel wants you to wake up."

I had a moment of drunken realization and nodded, standing and beginning to strip right then and there. Like the gentleman he is, Delbert covered his eyes. Once in my underthings I fell to my bed and curled up. Just before dozing off, I saw Delbert take my blanket and put it over me. Resting a hand on my shoulder, he hesitated for a small bit before leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Sweet dreams Amelia." He murmured, then left. I turned on my side and slept, taking comfort in knowing Samuel, though not in the room near mine, was still keeping an eye on me. He did, after all, let me keep Delbert.


	6. Laser ball at 12 o'clock!

*****************Delbert's POV***********

I stayed in the stateroom all night I couldn't leave her in fear she might do something rash. She was hurting I understood, I also knew how Mister Arrow's wife would take the news, it would sting, feel unreal and then the world would crash around her as it did with mine. I know everyone deals with grief differently but from what he had told me of her, she'd take it just as hard as I...if not harder being they had been together twenty five years. I got up the next morning off the captain's floor not looking at her due to she was still in her undergarments I looked away and managed to recover her under the blankets. She was beautiful as she slept but her radiant face was tear stained and red.

I left her to sleep and went to her stateroom finding and teapot in there and fumbling about with it to try and make her my own personal cure I had found for a hangover. I didn't drink, oh no , but there was once in my life where I did out of desperation to forget the pain. I was deep in my thoughts and dropped the lids to the tea pot and it rolled into another room. I sighed cursing under my breath from sleeping on the floor and went into the room to retrieve it.

Once I picked it up I looked about the room and seen it was infact Mister Arrow's room . I would tell by the extra uniform and pictures on the wall of what I assume was his family. I felt a pang in my heart and sighed walking out of the room leaving it as it was. "Doctor?" I heard Amelia's aching voice behind me. "Captain." I smiled slightly at her and helped her to her seat. "What are you doing here?" "I have a remedy to cure that hangover m'dear captain." I placed the teacup in front of her. She sipped it soon enough looking like her self. "This is brilliant Doctor, thank you." "Captain-Amelia." "Yes...Delbert?" "If you ever need me...ever you have my contact information.." "Aye but Doctor if you're talking on Arrow I-" Before she could finish her sister ran in with her two children and jim. "Lori what-" "Pirates Ame!" "What?!" "they're all bloody pirates!" I went wide eyed then looked to Amelia then she ran to her gun cabinet. "Pirates! On my ship?! I'll see they all hang!...Doctor ever used one of these? " she tossed a gun to me to which I fumbled with. "Well ya see ...well I've read..." I accidently shot it off right past Amelia head. "...No No I'm not..." She rolled her eyes at me I could feel every bit of our growing relationship-er-friendship. She tossed the map to jim , who got it back from morph and Lorraine shot a hole in the floor to which we all jumped down.

Amelia lead us to the longboat bay of which I tripped over my feet running on all fours and falling down the stairs only to be caught by Amelia. "To the long boats quickly!" she shouted running to the controls, Jim and Lorraine had to get me in the blasted boat. Then Amelia ran up flipping into the boat just as the pirates stormed in shooting at us. "Take this you puss filled boils!" the Blob called morph stole the map sending James out to get it. I seen the pirates shooting at Amelia and stood and took the gun from my pocket and shot up to a light fixture knocking three pirates out of the hanger. "did you actually aim for that?" Amelia smirked at me.

"You know actually I did!" I said looking astonished only to be shoved downward by Amelia. Amelia looked up then to Lorraine, whom was keeping guard over her children , and I. "when i say now shoot out the forward cable, I'll take this one." We both nodded to her and as soon as James jumped back in the boat she shouted, "NOW!" once we shot the cables out the boat dropped and I helped James on into the boat just in time for a laser ball to be shot from the ship, "CAPTAIN LASER BALL AT 12 O'CLOCK!" I yelled...

* * *

Amelias POV:

The laser ball hit the side of the boat, veering us off course and engulfing my body in burning pain. Shrapnel had lodged itself into my side-and whatever hit me and broke a rib or two didn't help anything. Nevertheless I steered us best I could. We went right through some mushroom looking...tree and crash landed us. I'd had more gossamer landings in my day and said just that. My vision was rather disoriented but I could see Lorraine and the children seemed unscathed, same goes for Hawkins-or who I thought to be Hawkins. Wasn't a moment after I requested the map my vision cleared enough to show I was looking at Doctor Doppler. Oops. Well isn't that embarrassing.

"The map, if you please." I said to the actual Hawkins. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Then it turned into a flying pink blob. I had half a mind to capture it and bury it underground when, though my ears were already ringing a bit, I heard the dull roar of a lifeboats engine.

"Stifle that b-"

"ER'Y ONE DOWN!" Lorraine shouted while pushing her children and Hawkins to the ground. I glared at her while kneeling with my rifle. She knew I hated to be interrupted! She did that on purpose-I just knew it. She so did. Damn it!

My thoughts of revenge on my sister disappeared with the overhead ship as a wave of pain rippled through my body. I knew we couldn't stay here.

"Mister Hawkins," I said in a scratchy tone, my throat suddenly dry, "Scout ahead." I handed him a spare laser pistol I had with me. He took it and looked at it, his face becoming determined as he tucked it under his belt in the back of his pants. "Aye, captain."

Lorraine looked about and then stood and leaned against the ship as Jim left. I myself had collapsed, the Doctor having caught me and lowered me down on the ground. My vision had become blurry again and the heated pain flashing through my body left me rather immobile.

Though, not immobile enough to not knee the Doctor in a particularly sensitive spot when I felt his hand beginning to unbutton my coat.

"Bug off, ass." I muttered through clenched teeth as I heard him whimper.

"Ameliah, gurl ye idiot he's tryin' ta 'elp!"

I felt Lorraine moving me and sighing. "Sorry Doc. You really shudda just let me do 'ut."  
"Sorry, instinct."

"Instinct. Bullsh-"

"Ameliah!" Lorraine scolded me and began unbuttoning my jacket. I didn't protest especially since I couldn't see. I knew she probably had me out of the Doctor's eye as she lifted my shirt.

"Oh lawd girlie, this taint good." She muttered. She touched my side and I whimpered. Gawd that was painful.

"Catan deah, bring me the first aid kit. 'tis under one of the seats."

"Yes mama."

Soon enough I heard the opening of a box and the unrolling of gauze, followed by small hands shoving themselves under my shoulders and making me sit up.

"C'mon auntie mama's gonna make you feel better."

I smiled a bit at Phoenix's soft little voice. Quite soothing, though also troubling. I knew Lorraine shouldn't have ever come. Now her and her children were in as much unholy danger as the rest of us.

I began to purr as Lorraine started to clean and wrap my wound. Contrary to popular belief, purring isn't always from comfort or pleasure, but also a way to heal. I don't ever care to explain it really, but it works in helping the healing process along. I heard Lorraine rip off the end of the gauze and tuck it under the other of it and then Phoenix slowly lowering me to the ground again.

"Is she alright?"

I smiled lightly, and probably loopily, at the sound of the concern in his voice. Oh, he was so sweet.

And no, I wasn't just saying that because I was loopy.

His voice really is so, so sweet.

"She's fine, quit worrying." Lorraine said and I saw her blurry form lean against the side of the boat. Then things were silent, except for breathing. I blacked out a couple of times, always waking up to Delbert at my side-though I don't think he saw me looking at him. From what I could see, he was looking to where Hawkins had disappeared too.

Soon enough I heard footsteps, opening my eyes and finding things far clearer than they had be. There was Hawkins, standing by Lorraine. Delbert was standing as well.

Hawkins grinned. "Guys, I found a place to stay!"

A/n Just a quick lil note the both of us are heading back into school so we maybe able to get one more chapter in before I start college next week. After that updates will more than likely be slow. Read and review you lot =p


	7. digging in to the past

*****Delbert's POV******

"Where is it Jim?" I asked kneeling beside Amelia-er the Captain once more. She was growing more and more fevered soon delusion would set in and that'd be about it after that she'd either live...or well, any how.

"It's just a few miles up, 20 at most." "At 'ost boy? Have ye 'ot seen tha shape Amelia is in?" Lorraine snapped from the other side of The Captain.

"Aye, aye I know ma'am but it's the best I can do.." Lorraine sighed then smiled slightly, "Docta, you 'ave ta carry Mia." I blinked rapidly, She wanted me to carry her...the same woman who had just kneed me in the...,"Very well, Admiral.." "Oi Docta she isn't that bad." Lorraine chuckled wincing once from her own wounds from our epidenture with Pellucid. "Mia? Mia girl wake up now." Lorraine gently shook her sister as the children gathered up whatever supplies they could that was left from the boat.

"Lori?" Her soft aching voice asked. "Aye Mia girl t'is me. Tha docta 'ere is gonna carry ya." "Over my dead bod-ah!" She hissed trying to get up on her own,"I can walk my self!" "Mia now yer bein' irrational!" Lorraine scolded. Amelia looked at me and sighed, "V-Very well doctor."She sighed I could hear the deep pain in her voice. I kneeled down and gently as I possibly could, lifted her up bridal style allowing her head on my chest. At that moment a little metal robot literally leaps out of the bushes Jumping atop my head, "Ah! James?!" I said trying not to drop Amelia. "Oh gah, Sorry Doc BEN down!" "oops Sorry Jimmy." James sighed, "BEN this is Doc, Admiral Lorraine, Captain Amelia and Catan and Phoenix." "Pleasure to meet you all! " "The feeling isn't mutual.."Amelia mumbled into my chest. I sighed and began walking on James's lead.

She was tense at first but after a while she calmed down wincing at every bump and stumble I made. I cursed my foolish stumbling while resting my chin on her head she was shivering like mad even with her uniform jacket still on, and to top that she had a sweater under that. She needed medical help and fast but it seemed that wasn't possible at the moment. I sighed, "How much further James I don't think the captain can take much more of this..." "Not too much further Doc promise. " "Oi! Ye said that fifteen minutes ago when he asked!" Lorraine was starting to get slightly impatient and who could blame her. It was hot a sticky on this planet, we'd been mutagenized by the crew now we were stuck on this planet, tired, hurt, and hungry.

Though with Amelia and Lorraine both injured, and just me and James really able to shoot-alright just James, and two children...we weren't much of a threat to the pirates. "Here it is you guys!" I looked up to see a large tower like structure. I walked up the stairway as easily as i could to not cause any more harm to Amelia, she seemed asleep now though.

"Pardon the mess people, you'd think in a 100 years I would have dusted a little more...often ...but ya know when your a bachelor- awwww isn't that sweet I find old fashion romance so touching don't you." BEN rambled. I sighed and layed Amelia down gently against a rock with moss growing on it, she opened her eyes at me painfully. I pet back her hair as BEN offered us a drink, "Oh!...ew...uh no thank you we don't drink...and we're not a couple." I said pulling off my coat and placing it behind her head smiling at her, she returned the smile...that smile wait uh..." Look at these markings..they look like the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture..."

"Mister Hawkins..stop anyone who tries to app-ooh..." Amelia started then fell back. "Now you listen to me...quit giving orders for a few milliseconds and lay still..." "Very forceful doctor go on say something else?" I smiled at her and was about to say more when BEN shouted "HEY LOOK THERES SOME MORE OF YOUR BUDDIES HEY FELLAS WE'RE OVER HERE FELLAS!" Our "buddies" was the pirates Silver's crew..soon enough laser fire erupted. Jim and Lorraine to hold and fired back soon enough Silver was shouting up at us to speak with the captain which Amelia tried to do until Lorraine and I stopped her. James and Lorraine went down instead, I didn't hear what they were saying until I heard silver shouting to blow us to kingdom come...That's comforting. Soon enough though the both of them returning and looked, both looked like they had been in better situations, "We all have till dawn to have a plan..." Jim mumbled and sat down next to Amelia.

Some time later she began shivering more and going a bit...delusional. "Gentlemen ...ladies...we...must...stay together and..and ugh." "And what?! We must stay together and what!?" I jerked off my glasses in frustration this could not happen to me again, not to another woman I lo-cared a lot for! "Doctor you have...wonderful eyes..." I blinked and looked at her for a moment then looked to James and Lorraine, "She's lost her mind!" "You you gotta help her!" James said as if it was that easy! "Dammit Jim I'm an Astronomer not a doctor! I mean I am a Doctor but not that kinda doctor- I have a doctorate you can't help people with a doctorate so you just sit there and you're-you're useless!" I ranted , it was true I couldn't help Clara and now I couldn't help Amelia...

James patted my arm telling me it'd be alright to which i could only pull out of my somber memories and nod. He and Lorraine went over to the door to speak I returned to my memories , "Delbert you're such a worry wart sometimes!" "Clara darling it's spreading!" "Oh Del you spend so much reading books on logic you never see the fantasy in life...you need to stop and smell the roses Delly..."

"Hey, hey doc i think we found a way outta here!"I was snapped out of my memoranda to see Lorraine and James going down a tunnel,

"Jim w-wait the captain said we need to s-" "We'll be back!" ..."woof..." I sighed and watched Amelia again "D-Delbert?" "Captain-Amelia." "W-where is everyone? " "I'm not exactly sure..." She only nodded slightly, "Doctor I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

"No-No amelia I-" "No it's just...I've every man other than you and Samuel has t-treated me like scum... and truly...I feel for you doctor...you're the only man to have me feel this way since-well a very long time..

I looked at her, "Amelia...same with me i mean...i been slightly ...keeping my self away from women for a while...since my wife's passing...ten years ago..."

"What...h-happen to her?"

"Cancer.."

"I'm...sorry."

I could only sigh, "I'm the only one out of my ten siblings with out a spouse or child." I said lightly.

"Ten?!"

I knew that'd get a reaction , "I'm the youngest. Grew up with a single mother...papa disappeared on a voyage he was a astrophysic like m'self."

"ahhh I see..."

"Aye I always felt..there was something I could have done for my Clara...but alas..."

"It isn't your fault Delbert..."

I only sighed "So captain, tell me about yourself? "

"me?"

"Well I told you my skeletons..."

"Very well..."

Captain Amelia's POV:

My head pounded at the very thought of the man I once thought to be my true love. I hate emotions. And pain. And knock-knock jokes, but that's an entirely different subject.

I forced myself to sit up more and, out of habit, rubbed my finger where my ring once was. "I was stood up at the alter."

Delbert-Doctor-screw it Delbert-he raised both his eyebrows. "You're kidding me!"

I shook my head, clenching my teeth at the bitter memory. "I wish I was. Most embarassing moment of my life."

Delbert blinked rapidly. "What idiot would stand you up?!"

I shrugged. "The one that did."

"Well he certainly didn't know what he had." Delbert stated. I perked my ears and looked at him, feeling rather mischivious.

"Oh, that so?" I asked.

"Quite, you're an amazing woman. Beautiful, charming, one h-" He stopped suddenly, his cheeks turning redder than I ever thought physically possible.

"Oh please, don't stop now. I may be humble but I'm not shy to praise." I smirked. I felt heat start to rise in my cheeks and tried my best to hide it. I knew he was being genuine at the moment, and it was quite nice to hear such things from a man I'll admit I had developed feelings for myself.

"Uh, uh, well I, uh, uh, you're-uh-" He began to attempt to talk, only succeeding in repeating many "uh"s and "well"s and uncomprehensible gibberish. It was quite adorable.

"You can stop now, Delbert." I said, resting my hand on his arm. Damn, I was rather out of it. His shirt sleeve was rather soft, though. He stopped then and sort of smiled at me in a very dorky fashion.

"Y-You s-should rest A-Amelia." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes widened. "I-I-I m-m-m-mean C-Captain!"

I grinned and tapped his nose. "I'm just teasing, Delbert." He looked completely dumbfounded.

Ah, his idiot moments are so adorable.

After that I laid my head back and was out like a light, the only thing waking me being a sudden jerk that sent pain all through my body. I opened my eyes to find Oxy and Moron, the body and head aliens, tying me up (putting their hands in areas they needn't be, may I add). The pain I was in was paralyzing. My vision was once again blurry, all I could see was an outline of a fat asshole, otherwise known as Long John Silver, and Delbert. Delbert was tied up and yelling at Silver. Soon I was thrown beside him and heard a line of sounds that would have made words if I was in my right mind erupt from an irate Silver.

"D-Don't know." I muttered. Last I saw was Silver and the blurs of his crew slipping into the shadows before I blacked out again.

a/n hiya lovely readers Britt here as I wrote last time updates wil be sloooooowwwww I started college monday and things are already looking busy for me. Kitty has also asked me to stae since she is heading to school as well this might be a slowly updated story ^^; R&R dearies We love to see them =p


	8. escape

_Delbert's POV_

I growled as they hit Amelia, "You low life bloody-" my isault was all too quickly interrupted as a butt of a gun smacked me in the back of my head I felt blood trickle down my neck as I snarled. "Oi lads lookie 'ere tha Doc 'as fallen for tha cap'm!" The fellow pirates laughed as my blood boiled even more. "Now tell us luva boy whures Jimbo?"

"As the captain told you we don't know!"

"Now Doc I dun believe dat, Nows imma ask ye again, .Jimbo?" He turned his robotic hand-damn that hand- into a gun pointing to Amelia's head. All my senses heighten she was in danger was he bluffing? How could I assume?

He pressed his finger on the trigger, "No! no wait h-"

"Doctor what are you doing?!" Amelia hissed for only me to hear, "He left us...he said he was going to steal a long boat and head off to try and find help." I lied through my teeth but I seen Amelia relax some. "Alrigh' den...'ell be back and when 'e dous we'll be waitin'"

He instructed them to tie Amelia and I up and throw us into the corner I literally mean throw. "That was brilliant thinking Delbert.." Amelia said in a raspy tone she was in pain and I knew it I hated it-wait Lorraine's children! I began to look around rapidly then seen them over at the far side. Poor kits looked screed out of their wits. Before long i perked my ears hearing the sound of footsteps and being gagged by pirates.

Soon James and Lorraine emerged from the tunnel hole they jumped down with BEN only a little bit ago. "Doc! Doc wake up I got the map!" James exclaimed excitedly. I wished i could tell him to run for it but silver emerged and took the map Jim looked over frantically at me and Amelia. Amelia tried to pull out of the pirates grasp only to be held tighter. Lorraine put up quite the fight though bringing out her gun and aiming it at silver's head. At that moment all weapons were drawn to Amelia and I. "Drop ye weapon Admiral or we'll shoot 'em." Silver smirked . Lorraine looked at Amelia who was rapidly shaking her head, "No Lori d-don't!"

"I promised mum and papa I'd watch ye.." She glared at Silver and dropped her pistol. "Good...now open dis." He commanded James who glared at him until Lorraine took it opened it and handed it back to James. "Dun act stupid with my sista and children lives in danger." she growled as a large replica of the planet hovering above our heads. "tie 'em up leave 'em with the others till we-" James closed the map and looked at Silver, "you want the map you're taking me too." Silver looked at him and chuckled, "We'll take 'em all. "

We all were loaded to a longboat and transported another end of the planet James and Lorraine hopped out with the others leaving Amelia and I to be left behind with Catan and Phoenix again . O course Meltdown was watching us. I sighed deeply, "all my life I've been dreaming of an adventure like this...i only wish i could have been...more helpful to you." I sighed glancing to Amelia. "Oh don't be were very helpful. Truly." Me? helpful? Please all I did was tell her how long till a wave came...I felt useless just like when Clara died..."Auntie amelia we're scared..." Phoenix mumbled..."I know darlings hold strong..." "I feel like such a useless weakling!" I said throwing my hands onto my lap..."with abnormally thin wrists..." That when I got an idea! "Erm excuse me...bruitish pirate? Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny tiny head or is it your head is too teeny tiny for your big fat body?!" I heard the kids giggle then stop when meltdown stomped over to us and picked me up by my collar, "I pumble you good!" perfect grammar there sir, "Yes! yes I'm sure you will but before you do I have one more question...is this yours?" I pressed my gun to his stomach to which he dropped me and quickly surrendered in the name of "Queen and empire". As I was untying the kids and Amelia the other pirates ran aboard our little craft shouting the planet was to blow.

"Alright gents this vessel is under new management if you wish to make it off alive." Amelia said standing...they all agreed rather quickly. About that time Amelia fell into my arms not blacked out but in sever pain. "S-ster us b-back to the Legacy Delbert..."

* * *

AMELIAS POV

I felt as if I would throw up as Delbert attempted to start the Legacy with the skill of an ignorant child.

"This button! Oh, oh no wait not that one...this one? Oh-nope, nope that's the security. Er….AH THIS ONE!" He slammed his finger down on a button and the gravity went off. Dumb ass. Luckily he pushed it again before we both were very far off the ground. The landing hurt, still.

"Delbert!"

"Yes?"

"It's the big red button!"

"But...you're never supposed to push the red button."

"Well you are now."

"But-"

"PUSH THE RED BUTTON DAMMIT!"

He hurriedly did so and the engines started up. "Thank you." He said. "Drive the damn boat." I replied.

So he drove the damn boat.

As he drove I was sure to give him directions. Slight movement for a tilt, more force for a turn. No breaks, be careful of your surroundings, don't hit anything, avoid the mess of burning metal rising up and down through our terrain. Don't get us killed. You know, the basics.

"WHICH WAY DO I GOOOOOOOO?!" Delbert shrieked rather girlishly.

"TOWARDS THE GIANT GREEN TRIANGLE YOU IGNORANT MONKEY!"

"THANK YOU!" He tightly turned the boat about, smashing the back end into a large chunk of planet.  
"Dammit Delbert!" I sighed. That damage was not going to be easy to take care of.

"Hey, that sort of rhymes doesn't it!" He exclaimed. "Dammit Delbert...yeah it does!"

I wanted to put my head in a shredder. "STOP TALKING JUST GET TO THE DAMN TRIANGLE!"

We reached the portal, allowing both Jim and the dastardly Silver to board. Catan and Pheonix hugged Lorraine soon as she got on and refused to let go until she went to guard the pirates after checking on me like the good sister she is. Then Delbert guided the ship up again and began driving away from the exploding planet, debris hitting the ship as we went. My mind was flooded with the sounds about us as I directed Ben on how to use the new styled equipment the Legacy had. We then continued to find out we were going to die. Then I went back in time to hear Jim say we had to go back.

"Whot?!"

I exclaimed. He ran and started putting together a solar surfer with things from the ship.

"There's a portal back there!"

"Yes, but, Jim, if I'm not mistaken, doesn't that portal open up to a RAGING INFERNO?!"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna open a different door!"

He and Silver somehow managed to make a solar surfer. They exchanged some words and Jim set off.

Silver swooped around and looked at us. "Well?! You heard the lad! Turn this blasted heap around!"

I paused and thought. Well, you only live once, eh?

"Doctor, turn the ship around!"

Delbert sighed. "Aye, aye, captain."

And so we turned around and began flying towards the portal. Delbert was rather horrible at this as the planet was rising up in flames. He needed to turn.

"NO, NO, NO,NO TO THE RIGHT, THE RIIIIIGHT!"

"I KNOW, I KNOW, WILL YOU JUST LET ME DRIVE?!"

I stopped when he said that. No one had ever spoken to me like that, it was rather startling.

He guided the ship at top speed towards the portal. I glimpsed Hawkins maneuvering his solar surfer with expert skill….

Then Ben started to count down…

7….

6….

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….


	9. given faults

-Delbert's POV-

I held my breath only to feel nothing but cool calm air on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and seen Crescentia in the near distance! Montressor spaceport was literally within an a few minutes reach from where we were now! i looked over to Amelia who shared the same goofy grin on her face as I'm sure i was wearing and I ran over to her and eloped her in a hug for a moment it was solace like the rest of the world was slowly drifting away then we both seemed to come to our senses and pulled a part...only slightly. I looked into her beautiful eyes-Good lord I'm becoming a sap here...no matter- and found myself smiling at her, which she returned,

"We made it." I whispered.

"Aye we did." I could feel her breath be short and jagged every now and again I realized I was probably touching her wound and retracted my arms. "Lets go see James shall we?" she murmured and started walking down the stairs to where Lorraine and the children was congratulating the youth I, myself, was quite proud of him!

"Unorthodox but, ludicrously effective , I'd be happy to recommend you to the Interstellar academy! they could use a man like you!" Amelia said grinning to James, Interstellar academy? Good Lord Sarah would be so proud of her boy!

"Just wait till your mother hears about it!" I couldn't help but beam, "But, we might downplay the life threatening parts." I chuckles uneasily and walked over to Amelia placing my arm on her shoulders.

"You should be resting." I whispered.

"Most likely should be doctor, but I am still the captain." She teased. I sighed and looked at her, I loved her...throughout the near year on this voyage I loved her...I actually loved someone again.

"Delbert...about back on the planet...what I said..."

"Amelia I love you." I blurted i couldn't keep it in any more, she blinked and took my hand.

"Delbert I...I feel the same." I couldn't help but grin now.

"Ameliah and Delbert sittin' inna tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Catan , Phoenix and Lorraine chimed.

Amelia and I both blushed a deep red.

"Go dock the ship Lorraine." amelia growled to her smirking sister.

"When we dock you're going to the doctor." I sighed looking at her paleing complexion.

"I...believe you may be right Delbert..." I blinked to get such an easy reaction...that was till we actually got to the doctor...

James had went to find Sarah and I carried Amelia to the doctor...whom told her no more spacing for six months or more. "Amelia darling...you could...s-stay with me? i mean if you want you don't have to-"

"Well...the doctor doesn't want me alone..." she smirked some at me damn her enjoying my pain.

"Good then, we'll head over after this-"

"Actually Doctor...i need to go to the Arrow's..."

"Amelia can't it wait-" I stopped I know it couldn't, they would be wondering where he was...every single day. I shook my head from the thoughts , "I'll go with you. " "Delbert now you don't have too- "

"I want to Amelia." she smiled ever so slightly at me .

"Thank you Delbert." i was to say more when the doctor came in to wrap amelia's ribs and shoo me out. I went outside and waited only to hear a familiar bellar and turned to see delilah my Bolderarus that toppled me over, "ah! down Delilah down girl!" I laughed as James pulled her off me, "Sorry doc guess she's just happy." He was grinning as he helped me up. "It's fine lad." I chuckled.

"Ma wants to meet amelia."

"Is she back home?"

"Yeah she was tired."

"Understood Amelia and I have to make a stop or two then we'll be home."

"Alright doc stay safe." James said disappearing into the crowd. "Are we ready doctor?" I heard Amelia say from behind me, "As I'll ever be m'dear."

"what is that..." amelia blinked.

"this? this is Delilah."

"she's lovely." she chuckled and climbed up in the carriage with my help I followed soon after. "To Fathersom base Delbert if you don't mind..." I nodded and started off soon pulling up to said base, amelia spoke with the guard and he let us through, "Go to the left Delbert." I complied and soon pulled up at a rather large nice white house...Arrows.

Amelia's POV:

I felt like crying right then. Just seeing his home plucked the strained strings of my heart and nearly made me break down into bawling like a baby, but I wouldn't do such. His wife would do it for me.

I stepped off the carriage with Delbert's gentlemanly assistance and walked up the drive I knew all too well. I saw Eliza run out from behind the house, barefoot, her hair wild and loose. The little darling was grinning and ran at me, slamming into my legs full force in a joyful hug.

"Auntie Amelia!" She held out her hands to be picked up as she always had. I forced a smile on my face and hid my pain as I picked her up and hugged her, getting a enthusiastic hug in return.

"I missed you!" She cried before she began jabbering on all that had happened in our absence. I quietly listened, feeling more and more depressed as she talked. I walked to the front door and simply entered as I always had and set her on the floor.

"Eliza, why don't you go draw a picture while I talk with your gramma, alright?" I said lightly. She nodded and ran off, her hair flying behind her. I walked through the house, easily finding Maddie in the living room. She was reading some awful romance novel while sipping tea. Oh Lord.

I swallowed hard.

"Hello Maddie."

She looked my way and grinned, running over and hugging me. I hugged her back, clenching my jaw to hold back the tears. Samuel and I always used to come back in a pair...but now it was only me. She let go of me and smile, tapping my chin.

"It's been so long, Amelia! Lord is it good to see you again, where's Sam? He should be with you, he's always with you!" She looked around eagerly and then turned to me, confused. "W-where is he? Is he hurt?! Oh no, I knew that rubbish trip-"

"Maddie, Maddie please sit d-down." I swallowed hard. She knew me, and she knew I didn't cry. All it took was my tone to get the worried woman to sit, her aged face crinkled in concern.

"Amelia, where's my Sam?" She asked. I sat down next to her and took both her hands between mine, breathing deeply.

"At rest, Maddie...a...there was a mutiny upon the ship and…your...husband was...he…" I couldn't finish, not with the look Maddie had on her face. Utter despair. Her eyes were little slits with tears falling from them, her face, usually cheerfully pudgy and motherly, was now like a scared child that had just lost their way in a forest. She looked lost, truly. Lost and sad. It was only a moment later before she started bawling. She made gurgling noises that would probably have formed Samuel's name and things like "No, no!" and "why!". All I could do was scoot closer and hug her. She gripped me tightly, making it difficult to breath. The noise attracted Alexander and Alexandria, who first looked happy to see me, then worried when they saw Maddie crying. I guess the expression on my face said it all. Alexandria ran away, tears in her eyes. Alexander only looked down and left the room with Eliza, who had come back curiously after hearing all the noise. I sighed. This was all my fault...if only I hadn't asked him to come on the bloody trip…

a/n thank you all for the reviews we really adore them alot ^^


End file.
